


Season 3, Episode 3

by cjrii4i



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrii4i/pseuds/cjrii4i
Summary: Warning: Series spoilers from Season 2 and 3.Villanelle ruminates about meeting Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	Season 3, Episode 3

Season 3, Episode 3:  
Meetings have Biscuits

"I do, you know...."  
  
Her eyes were looking down. A warm glow teased her skin.  
  
"Remember when you fell."  
  
Her cup in hand, drawing it closer to her lap. The saucer, deflecting a shard of light, gutted her iris with morning's first light.  
VIllanelle watched her, a cusp of yellow-white curtain in those dark brown eyes.  
  
"And,"  
  
VIllanelle's finger ran circles on her temple nervously. Her other took a sip, slipping a lofty glance from her cup.  
  
"I'm a good shot." She tittered, a smug grin, averting her gaze. Did she ask?  
  
All Villanelle could think of was the brightness in her eye. It reminded her of bleached sands under rolling tides in Spring; she could feel the weight of the waves brushing on her tongue.  
Villanelle took her hand in hers--her fingertips clasping greedily underneath the tender crease of her empty palm. It was all a dream for her. Despair was not real. Villanelle smiled, delicate and sudden.  
  
And finally, Eves eyes would stare squarely into hers, unchanging and knowing. Consent had come all too easily. The spell is broken.  
  
Villanelle stared blankly from her seat and, out of habit, her face turned away from potential unnamed witnesses. Alone her mind was back at the plane, her mouth loosen to a twisted frown, waiting to arrive at London. She rehearsed their anticipated meeting in her head over and over, but the ending always left her unsatisfied. Eve had to fill the gap in her unimagined mind. No, it wouldn't do otherwise.  
So when this opportunity came to her, she couldn't contain her joy any longer. The excitement of knowing was the only thing to hinge that quiet fear of silence. Villanelle knew not to name it--the unsettling notion that she knew nothing at all.  
Yes, she had to prepare. There was much to do.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: There are no tabs. There are supposed to be tabs. I tried to compensate by using spaces instead. There may never be tabs here ever again.


End file.
